scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby
Ruby is an main character from The Land Before Time series Roles She Played Georgette In Rubble and Company and Roxie And Company (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Swan Odette In The OviRaptor Princess (DiaRockz) She Played Michelle in Once Upon a Rainforest She Played Rita in Russell and Company She Played Georgette In Abigail and Company She Played Mrs. Potts In Beauty And the Badger She Played Wardrobe In Beauty And The Sleepy Unicorn She Played Big Mama in The Bat And The Lion She Played Maise in Chomper (Marmaduke) She Played Jazzy In Chase and Me She Played Belle in Beauty And The Fairy She and Chomper Play Speed in The Husky Pup Princess and The Human Bat She Played Lilly in Ducky And Petrie (Alpha and Omega) She Played Kiara in The Pterodactyl King 2 She Played Nala in The Blue Trex King She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Doberman Pinser She Played Lady In Ruby and the Chomper She Also Played Georgette in Flower the Bat And Company She Played Angelique In Beauty and the Puffin 2 She Played Bella in A Oviraptors Way Home She Played Cocoa in Hotel For Pets She Played Sassy in Land Before Time Dinosaur Bound (DiaRockz) She Also Played Mrs. Potts In Beauty and the Wolf (DiaRockz) She Played Fly in Ducky (Babe) and Roxie (Babe) She Played Magi Lune in FernGully : The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Ash in Sing (DiaRockz Animal Style) She Played Martha in Ruby Speaks She Played Meena in Sing (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Sultan in Beauty and the Fire Pup She Played Kate in Ruby and Chomper (Alpha and Omega) She Played Chip in Beauty and the Wolf She Played Jenna in Chomper (Balto) She Played Ariel In The Little Oviraptor She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Sly Fox She Played Jane In Chomperzan She Played Luan Loud In The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Odette in The Human OviRaptor (The Swan Princess) She Played Dinah In Carly in Petland She Played Francis in Everest and Company She Played Puffin in The Police Pup Prince She Played Sassy in Homeward Bound (Rat Terrier Fan Second Version) She Played Burdette In Its a Pet, Pet World She Played Carly in IRuby She Played Crysta in The Great Valley (FernGully) She Played Vixey in The Blue Trex and the Pterodactyl She Played Dinah In Odette in The Great Valley She Played Bridgette in The Cat Triceratops She Plays Fushia in Batty Koda and Me She Aslo Played Georgette in Michelle and Company She Played Gisbelle in Petrie (Marmaduke) She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Street Dog She Played Mulan In Rubylan (DiaRockz) She Played Sultan in Beauty And the Toon Bird She Aslo Played Rita in ??? and Company She Played Oliver in Ruby and Company She Played Georgette in Tracker and Company She Played Violet in The Incredible Animals She Played Syke In Pet Animal Patrol She Played ??? In Ali (Sunny Day) She Played Pamme the Fennec Fox in Odette To The Rescue She Played ??? In Land Before Time Dinosaurs: Band Of Animals She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the ??? She Also Played Georgette in Tracker and Company She Played Jenny in ??? And Company She Played ??? In Rubylina She Aslo Played Georgette in ??? and Company She Also Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the ??? She Played ??? In Rubyline She Played Merryleg in Petrie (Black Beauty) She Played ??? In Batty Koda in The Big Pink Pet Shop She Played Zoe in Littlest Dinosaur Shop She Played Ally in Chomper and Ruby (Austin and Ally) She Played Georgette in ??? and Company She Also Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the ??? Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Singing characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Happy Characters